Darrin Call
"We're gonna get him back for everything that he done, Tommy. Every single thing." Doris Jarvis |path=Spree Killer |mo=Stabbing and/or shooting |status=Institutionalized |actor=Sean Patrick Flanery |appearance=Haunted }}Darrin Call is a spree killer that appears in Season Five of Criminal Minds. Background Darrin was raised in a motherless household in which his father, Bill Jarvis, the Hollow Creek Killer, maintained an abusive environment. Darrin was forced to participate in the kidnapping, torture, and killing of adolescent boys. Being only six, according to Haunted, Darrin was helpless to stand against his father's orders. However, a boy named Tommy eventually talked Darrin into giving him the keys to the cage in which he was imprisoned. When Tommy escaped, he tried desperately to take Darrin with him but was unsuccessful. Darrin's father caught up with him and prevented Darrin from escaping. Darrin fought back, severely injuring his father with his own knife and escaped to the nearest town. He was eventually put into foster care, where he maintained a shaky hold on reality. Haunted Darrin is first seen at a pharmacy, trying to obtain a refill on his prescription for Alprazolam, a tranquilizer. When the pharmacist is unable to fill his request, Darrin becomes agitated. A stock boy is called to intervene, but, when he touches him, Darrin notices his box cutter and stabs him in the throat. When a customer yells at Darrin for committing the act and touches his wrist, Darrin stabs her before attacking three other customers who attempt to subdue him, as well as attempting to kill the pharmacist. Acquiring a gun from one of the three (a bank guard) during his attack, Darrin flees the scene, leaving behind three dead bodies. Darrin then shows up at his doctor's office, where Dr. Cipolla is consulting with another patient. He bursts into the session and demands that Dr. Cipolla explain why he is not getting better. When the present patient attempts to escape, Darrin murders him and the doctor. He then takes the doctor's clothes and his report file. Darrin later approaches the orphanage he lived in. When a young woman answers the door, he demands to know what happened to the "nice man" Mr. Cureton, who used to work there. When the woman tells him that Cureton had retired and tries to get Darrin to leave, he cuts her after looking at his reflection and seeing his father. Grabbing a boy named Ryan, who he sees as Tommy, Darrin hijacks a minivan and flees. This poses as a problem for the BAU, as Darrin doesn't have a driver's license. The real Tommy is tracked down by the BAU and questioned about the events. Tommy tells them he has lived a life of guilt. He feels guilty about leaving Darrin behind. He is relieved to hear that Darrin was indeed alive and goes with the BAU to help them track down Darrin. While the BAU searches for him, Darrin drives to his father's house, ironically not crashing into anything. He tracks it down from "visions" and flashbacks he has been having throughout the episode. He confronts his father, holding him at gunpoint. Hotch then bursts into the room, trying to talk him down. As Hotch is unsuccessful, Darrin shoots his father, killing him. Ryan is rescued, and Darrin is arrested. The boy who was the real Tommy is told to speak to Darrin. Tommy apologizes for leaving Darrin with his father, and Darrin is taken away. Tommy is left to brood on his past and the experience. Profile Darrin suffers from a severe form of PTSD due to the events of his childhood. He has suppressed those memories but, as he goes longer without his meds, they begin to resurface. He starts having flashbacks of bits and pieces of the traumatic events. When he realizes there was one boy, Tommy, who escaped, he begins to realize that Tommy had "saved" him, as Darrin was able to escape shortly after. As his memories become complete, he hunts down his father to make him pay. Modus Operandi Darrin used either a utility knife (taken from the pharmacy employee) or a handgun (taken from a bank guard who happened to be at the pharmacy) to kill his victims. In the case of Brad Binston, he used both weapons. Known Victims * Three killed, and two critically injured, plus an attempted murder, in the pharmacy massacre. They are: ** John ** An unnamed female customer ** An unnamed male customer ** The unnamed pharmacist ** Milton Pargrave ** Brad Binston * Cipolla's unnamed psychiatric patient * Doctor Charles Cipolla * Unnamed orphanage employee * Ryan * Aaron Hotchner * Bill Jarvis Appearances *Season Five **Haunted **The Eyes Have It Category:Criminals Category:Spree Killers